Radioactive Undead Apocalypse
by Soda-Spirit
Summary: Almost like Walking dead but different. Four girls are left stranded in town after a zombie breakout, they have to get weapons and leave the state to safety!
1. Prologue

Radioactive Undead Apocalypse Character lists and Prologue

Characters:

Sophie-  
Black Hair, blue eyes, freckles, 5'10, 135 lbs, female

Vera-  
Brown Short hair, hazel eyes, glasses, 5'4, 133 lbs, female

Penny-  
Brown hair, blue eyes, 5'7, 153 lbs, female

Professor Lemaine-  
Black short hair, hazel eyes, 6'5, 149 lbs, male

Professor Herres-  
Brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses, 5'5, 153 lbs, male

Prologue:

A tall man stand there holding a small bottle with clear green liquid. The label had read:  
'Forest Plasma' 'Taken from dead squirrel in a well'  
He was dressed in his hasmath suit, he carefully put the bottle down on the table.  
"Lemaine, come look at this." a shorter professor said.  
Lemaine came across the room, where the other one was.  
Professor Herres was testing the Forest Plasma on a rabbit. He had injected the liquid into the wild animal for testing.  
The rabbit was dead, gone.  
"If this liquid went into this animal and killed it quickly then it could do the same to a human." Herres said.  
Herres turned himself around and started leaving the lab.  
Lemaine stared at the rabbit, until a twitch made him jump. He stared at it carefully, the rabbit's leg twitched again.  
"Herres! Wait!" Lemaine called.  
Herres haulted before the lab door would open.  
He turned himself around and looked.  
"The rabbit twitched." Lemaine said.  
Herres rolled his eyes and came over. He looked at the rabbit.  
The rabbit's ear twitched and the eyes shot open.  
"Herres what did you add?" Lemaine asked.  
"Nothing i swear to God!" Herres yelled.  
The rabbit got up and looked at the men, it seemed to be healthy. The nose was moving and it let out a squeak.  
Lemaine grabbed a needle and inserted it into the rabbit. Taking it's blood, and getting ready to study the blood.  
The rabbit let out a squeak again but it was scratchy.  
"That is amazing! I have to get the boss!" Herres said with a smile.  
The rabbit's eyes suddenly started fogging.  
Herres' smile faded away as the eyes turned to a greenish-gray color.  
The rabbit hissed, but it was no rabbit hiss.  
Lemaine turned around and jumped.  
The rabbit hissed again and louder.  
The hiss sounded like a bear's huff and at the end was a cat screeching.  
The rabbit jumped onto Herres' helmet, biting the glass and trying to break it.  
Lemaine quickly grabbed a cage it was in and ran to Herres. He then grabbed the infected rabbit and threw it into the cage, locking it quickly.  
Lemaine tossed the cage onto a metal table.  
The rabbit was doing it's infected hisses even more.  
"We have got to tell the others about this." Herres said breathing heavily.


	2. Chapter 1

Radioactive Undead Apocalypse Chapter 1

"Hey mom. Hey dad. It's me Sophie again. You guys should've been home by now. Is everything alright?" Sophie asked onto her phone.  
She hung up and sighed loudly.  
Her parents left to Boston to see her older brothers at their new jobs. That was a week ago. They should've been home this morning.  
Sophie entered her house from school, closing behind her and locking. She went into the living room and threw her book bag onto the sofa.  
She sat on the rocking chair and rested her eyes for a few minutes. Today was boring since her best friend Miriam never showed up today. She didn't even show up yesterday.  
Sophie heard loud knocking on her front door.  
She slowly got up and walked to the door and looked.  
It was her other friends, Vera and Penny.  
Sophie quickly opened the door to let her friends in. The three then went into the living room.  
"Hey Sophie, you'll never guess what i just heard." Vera said.  
"Yes?" Sophie asked.  
Vera opened her book bag and threw a picture at Sophie. Sophie caught the picture and looked at it.  
It was a picture of horror! The picture had Miriam's mother in a coffin case, the date was on the back.  
It was taken about five days ago.  
"Where did you get this?!" Sophie asked.  
"We found it in Miriam's room while she was puking in the bathroom." Penny said.  
Sophie threw the photo back at Vera.  
"You stole this!" she yelled.  
"No we didn't. Well. Wait, yeah we did. But did Miriam ever tell anyone that her mother died?" Vera asked.  
"Well no." Sophie said.  
"Also Miriam also mentioned how after the mom passed she got up and bit her. Then she was stabbed in the head. You can't really see the stab cause it's on the other side." Vera said.  
"Woah, like a zombie?" Sophie asked.  
"Yeah. But so far the news hasn't reported anything yet." Penny said.  
Penny got up and went over to the TV to turn it on.  
She flipped through channels until they got to channel 64, the local news at 3.

**"The scene is still under investigation, back to you Jillian." a male anchor said.**  
**The scene switched to a blonde female with a black dress on.**  
**"Thanks Mike. In other news a death has happened on Webber Avenue today around 1 pm."**  
**The scene switched onto a two story house that had an oak tree next to it.**

"That's Miriam's house!" Penny gasped.  
The three girls watched the news carefully, Sophie was almost in tears.

**"17 year old Miriam Hiajinsky was very ill with the same disease that struck her mother and the Gillio family in this area. She apparently died and when her father came to check on her in the bathroom she was founded next to the tub. When he called 911 he was horrified to see his daughter rise up and attack him. Afterwards he did in fact get bit and has been taken to the hospital." Jillian reported.**  
**The scene switched to a 70 year old man with a beard and baseball cap on. He looked nervous.**  
**"I haven't seen Miriam much, i-im horrified. They need to find out what happened and how she came back from the dead." he said.**  
**The scene switches to Jillian again.**  
**"Officials say that they have taken the girl's blood sample to a science lab in D.C. where they will test it to find out what it is." Jillian last said.**

"Oh my god!" Sophie cried.  
She planted her face into her hand crying.  
"That's terrible." Penny whispered.  
Vera hugged Sophie tightly and leaned her head onto Sophie's shoulder.  
"Come on Sophie, you need to lay down." Vera said.  
Vera and Sophie got up and slowly went upstairs. Penny stayed downstairs.  
Penny picked up her phone and called her father in D.C.  
It was ringing, she wanted answers.

**_"Hello?"_** a voice asked.  
"Hi Daddy." Penny said.  
**_"Penny! Hi honey! How is your mom?"_** he asked.  
"Uh, she's a bit ill. But i need to ask you a question." Penny said.  
**_"Sure?"_** the father asked.  
"Daddy, on the news they reported the Miriam had died. Listen. They say that she died and when the father was calling 911 she came back up and attacked her dad. Biting him, they took her blood and they are sending it to D.C. so i was wondering if you are going to example it." Penny explained.  
The phone was silent for a minute.  
**_"Do you know if she got bit?"_** the dad asked.  
"Yeah, her mom bit her." Penny answered.  
**_"Penny i have to go. Please stay with your mother."_** the dad said.

The phone went silent and the dad had hung up. Penny hung up and looked at the TV.  
"Penny what's going on?" Vera asked coming down the steps.  
Vera entered the living room looking worried.  
"Penny?" Vera asked.  
Penny got up and took her book bag.  
"Vera i have to go. My dad told me to watch my mom, she's ill." Penny said.  
Penny made her way to the door.  
"Penny. After you're done checking her and staying with her for about and hour can you please-please come back?" Vera asked.  
"Why?" Penny asked raising a brown.  
"Because Sophie needs us. Her parents aren't home yet and her best friend died." Vera said holding her waist.  
Penny looked at Vera with a silent gaze.  
"Sure." Penny said.  
She closed the door and started making her way to her house, which was seven doors up.


	3. Chapter 2

Radioactive Undead Apocalypse Chapter 2

The evening grew closer as it was around 7 pm.  
Penny had entered the house and closed the door behind her.  
She carefully looked around for Vera and Sophie.  
"Penny?" a voice asked.  
Vera walked from the living room over to the hallway that led to the front door.  
"Hey, how is Sophie?" Penny asked.  
"She's fine. Where have you been?" Vera asked.  
"Homework. Then my mom started coughing and sneezing. It's okay now, she fell asleep." Penny answered.  
Vera raised her index finger and wiggled it back and forth. The two went into the living room where Sophie was watching.  
It was breaking news.

**"This is breaking news live, im Olivia Broonston replacing Jillian Kinstel after she was attacked and bit by a camera man."** Olivia said.  
-

Penny was watching as the scene switched over to a near by hospital. The Saint Peter's Hospital.  
-

**"Nineteen people in the state have been sent to the hospitals after being bit by sick people. With the other states it is a total of Nintey-six people in hospitals. After some of them woke up from the dead and attacked nurses and doctors the army has entered all those hospital to kill the people."** Olivia said.

The scene switched to the President at the White House.

**"Im declaring an emergency for the U.S.A. Stay away from these sick people! The U.S. Army will take care of those who are infected by putting them down so no one else can be harmed."** the president said.

The scene switched back to Olivia.

**"States that have more infected include Pennsylivania, Maryland, Delaware, Ohio and Virginia."** Olivia last said.  
-

Penny's phone rang. As she checked it was her dad calling.  
"I gotta take this!" Penny said.  
She answered the phone only to heard a loud banging noise.

"Daddy?" Penny asked.  
_**"Penny! Do not go near your mother! If she's getting sick stay away from her!"**_ her father said.  
A bang followed the words.  
**_"Honey i love you! Stay with your friends and board up the house!"_** he last said.  
||

The line went dead.  
"Penny?" Vera asked.  
"Oh my god! It's the Zombie apocalypse!" Penny screamed.  
Sophie and Vera jumped up from their seats.  
"Oh my god. We need to get weapons to defend ourselves!" Sophie yelled.  
_SHWOOOM_  
The power went out as a crash was heard.  
The three girls were silent into hearing nothing outside.  
"We-We should really, uh, wait." Vera said.  
"We can bunk in the basement tonight. Then at day we'll check to go outside and find a store." Sophie said.  
The three nodded in agreement.  
"But wait!" Penny yelled.  
The two looked at her.  
"My little sister is at the house!" Penny yelled.  
"Oh do we have to?" Vera asked.  
"Yes! Your mother is there right?" Sophie asked.  
"But she's infected!" Penny said.  
Sophie looked at Vera.  
"We have to go get Morgan." Sophie said.  
Vera gulped and nodded as a tear went down her cheek.  
The girls took a bat and a flashlight and went outside.  
Alot of people wer doing the same thing, they wondere what was happening. The three made their way over to Penny's house, a simple one story home with three bedrooms.  
They opened the door silently, Penny then took the lead with the light and looked around. Everything was so silent and dark. Penny slowly walked to the left where the hallway was. Straight ahead was the mother's room, the left was her room and the right was Morgan's.  
"Morgan?" Penny whispered.  
Penny looked closer and saw that the mother's door was wide open.  
"Girls. Be alert. My mom is loose!" Penny whispered.  
Penny slowly walked to Morgan's door and knocked. She then opened the door slowly.  
"Morgan?" Penny asked.  
The room was dark and silent. Behind the girl was a loud moan followed by a click. Sophie was the first to turn around seeing a tall woman, with pale skin, dark eyes and without a thumb.  
"P-Penn-Penny." Sophie said.  
Vera and Penny looked over the doorway seeing the dead body walk towards them.  
"H-Hit her." Vera said.  
"What?" Sophie asked.  
"If you hit her in the head, i-it'll kill her." Vera said.  
The zombie started walking fasted, coming closer.  
"Hit her!" Vera screamed.  
Sophie raised the bat and took a step closer to the undead mother and swung the bat.  
The zombie's eye popped out and the head cracked.  
Sophie quickly hit the head again cracking it open. Then a nice blow. Finishing the zombie.  
It collapsed onto the floor bleeding and no longer moving.  
The girls took a moment to catch their breathes, when finally a creak startled them. They turned to Morgan's room and peaked inside. The closet was cracked.  
"Morgan it's us." Penny said.  
The door opened, revealing a 15 year old dirty blonde girl with a white hoodie.  
"Hi Morgan." Sophie said with a smile.  
"Are you bit?" Morgan asked.  
"No. We promise." Penny said.  
Morgan ran over and hugged Penny.  
"Morgan, listen carefully. Dad called." Penny said.  
Morgan took a step back with her eyes wide.  
"Is he okay? Is he coming home?" she asked.  
"No he can't. Something is going on. You need to stay with us okay? Tomorrow morning we need to leave the city okay?" Penny asked.  
Morgan nodded.

They were back at the house. The power was still out, but Sophie had lit some candles in the basement.  
"Where are we gonna go?" Morgan asked.  
"Good question." Vera huffed.  
"Wait we can't leave yet! My parents have yet to come home!" Sophie whined.  
"Sophie as much as i hate to say it, they're so not coming home. They're in Boston!" Vera complained.  
"They're driving not walking. They'll be home tomorrow. Once we wake up they'll be here packing up and getting us out." Sophie said.  
"They're not coming back! Boston is near where the disease area is!" Vera argued.  
"They'll be fine, i know they're coming back for us!" Sophie argued back.  
Penny clapped her hand to get their attention. The two girls looked at her with annoyed looks on their faces.  
"We need to focus on getting us weapons. Bats and Crowbars are nice but we need guns." Penny said.  
"One thing's for sure we're not getting guns now! It's too dark." Vera said.  
"Can we please wait for my parents to get here though?" Sophie asked.  
Morgan nodded in agreement.  
"Alright, her's what we can do. We can wait til tomorrow noon for your parents." Penny said.  
"And if they don't come?" Vera asked.  
The room was silent with the crickets chirping outside.  
"Then i guess we'll have to leave town. My mom left her car here so we'll drive to the gun store-" Sophie began.  
"Wait a minute!" Morgan interrupted.  
The three older girls looked at Morgan.  
"Neither of you guys can drive!" Morgan complained.  
"Oh, she has a point." Penny said.  
"I can try." Sophie said.  
Penny opened her mouth to say something but Sophie interrupted quickly.  
"My mom left her key to the car here, if they don't come before noon then we can pack and go to the gun store." Sophie said.  
Morgan got up and started looking around, she wandered across the room and saw a black desk sitting behind a vacuum. She opened the desk and saw that a book with maps was inside.  
"Hey i found a map!" Morgan called.  
Sophie came over quickly and snatched the book.  
"We can look at this to find out where we can go." she said flipping through pages.  
She flipped over to Page 96 which had the map of their state, Alabama.  
She pointed her finger to their town and traced a highway to Central Tennessee. Her grandparents live there, on a nice small farm.  
"I have an idea, we can stay at my grandparents. They may live in Tennessee but we can get still get there." Sophie said turning her head.  
"Hey i found a radio, it still has batteries too!" Penny called.  
A flashlight clicked and turned to a dark corner where Penny was standing with a radio.  
"Turn it on!" Sophie said.  
Penny looked around for a button and pressed a blue button, turning the radio on a country music station. She then messed around with a small knob turning it to different stations.  
A station called 105.6 turned on and the four listened in.

**_"This is 105.6 with Breaking news, im Bill Nanchor filling for Harold Thoorpe after he was eaten alive. Zombies are everywhere hear in Georgia from Florida, please everyone get to a safe place. A Safezone is in Seattle Washington and is the only one so far. And we just got word that Georgia's governor has been bitten and is now into hiding, this came from a person that ran insode to our station."_** the radio sounded.  
-

"Only one Safezone?" Penny asked.  
"Well then i guess going to Sophie's grandparents is a great idea. But there is a huge horde in Georgia and Georgia is next to our state. They could be here before sunrise tomorrow." Vera said.  
"We don't know which way the horde is going." Sophie said.  
"Exactly. We can still follow Sophie's plan." Penny said.  
"Alright, so tomorrow afternoon we'll leave. Come on, lets get some sleep." Sophie said.  
The four grabbed some blanket and cuddled together on the floor, letting the crickets chirping put them to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Radioactive Undead Apocalypse Chapter 3

CHARACTER UPDATE:  
Sophie-  
Black Hair, blue eyes, freckles, 5'10, 135 lbs, female, age 17

Vera-  
Brown Short hair, hazel eyes, glasses, 5'4, 133 lbs, female, age 17

Penny-  
Brown hair, blue eyes, 5'7, 153 lbs, female, age 17; sister to Morgan

Morgan-  
Dark brown hair, blue eyes, 5'1, 162 lbs, female, age 15; sister to Penny

Ron-  
Brown curly hair, blue eyes, 5'8, 160 lbs, male, age 18; brother to Christopher is from Spain

Christopher-  
Brown hair, blue eyes, 5'7, 153 lbs, male, age 16; brother to Ron, also from Spain

The sun rose up halfway.  
Morgan was the first to wake up since she's an early bird.  
She looked at her sister and her friends seeing that they were still asleep. She got up and took the radio upstairs. As she opened the door she slowly looked around. Everthing was silent, the power was still out. She went into the living room and sat on the couch, she turned on the radio listening closely.

_BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZEEEEEEEP_  
_BZZEEEEEEEP_  
**_"This is 105.6 updating you all 7:10 in the morning. Im Bill Nanchor with the news."_** Bill said.  
The radio was silent for a moment.  
_**"Georgia governor was founded, he was lying on the floor dead and before he could revive they chopped his head off and shot the head. Also the President has suddenly disappeared. Riots on on the streets in Washington D.C., Baltimore, New York City, Chicago, Las Vegas and even Seattle. Some of those riots were broken up due to infected hordes attraced to the noises and lights. Another thing, is that this radio station has it's own gates up, protecting us from the infected so stay tuned to this radio channel please."**_

Morgan heard three loud bangs coming from the street over. Then a car speeding from the other direction. Morgan raced to the front door and opened it. There were a few spots of blood and a big trail in the street.  
A car came racing down the street, a man's head was hanging out of the back seat window pointing a gun forward. The car soon disappeared from sight.  
Morgan opened the glass door in font of her and went around the house to the garage. She went to the side and swung the door open, going inside. She starting looking for weapons she could get for her and her friends.  
She found a crowbar and an axe, she thought it was good enough.  
She went back outside and heard a loud groan and gurgle. She turned to her right seeing a zombie walking quickly towards her.  
Morgan gasped and dropped the weapons, then picked up the axe and swung at it's head. The zombie stopped and dropped dead for good and another one was behind.  
Morgan took a step forward and swung the axe slitting it's head open and killing it.  
As the second one collapsed Morgan smiled and giggled, it was like a video game!  
She picked up the crow bar and went inside the house. She put the weapons on the floor and heard the radio man come on.

**_"This is Bill back with breaking news. An earthquake was reported at Southern California, breaking buildings down and making a propane truck fall off of a bridge and explode. It was a 10.8 magnitude for five minutes until the after shock hit, making the after shock an 11.4 magnitude. A total of twenty deaths have been confirmed. People are panicking and racing to get out of the state and to Seattle. Speaking of Seattle the Safezone 1 is bigger and has medicine for the sick. Another Safezone has been reported to be in the state of New York in Albany, the capital."_**Bill said.  
-

Morgan picked the radio up.  
"Another Safezone?" she whispered to herself.  
Morgan had an idea.  
Maybe Sophie's parents were still alive after all!  
Morgan ran down to the basement and was about to tell the good news but saw that the other three were still in deep sleep.  
Morgan sighed and went back upstairs.  
_'There's nothing to do here. I have to wait for the three lazy stooges to get up.'_ she thought.  
Morgan went to the front door and opened it.  
_'Maybe i should go to the gun store, it's not that far.'_ she thought again.  
She quickly grabbed her axe and headed outside. She was walking up the street, as a faint groaning was heard. A zombie was nearby eating a dead dog.  
Morgan quickly ran up to it and swung her axe splitting it's head. The zombie plopped it's head onto the dog's corpse.  
Morgan then continued her journey towards the gun store. It was just up the avenue that leads up to a road called Farroh Rd, turning left passing two other avenues is a small gun store.  
Morgan continued up the avenue meeting the road. She turned left and saw a van racing towards her. It slowed down and pulled beside her. A man and woman got out of the car and went up to Morgan, but stopped as Morgan lifted her axe warning the two adults.  
"Sweetie what are you doing outside by yourself?" the woman asked.  
"Going to the gun store." Morgan said.  
"No no you can't go there! It's too dangerous and there are no guns there!" the man said.  
"Put down the axe, you have to come with us." the woman begged.  
"No, im not going with strangers!" Morgan argued.  
Morgan turned around and continued to walk towards the gun store but the woman grabbed her shoulder.  
"Sweetie it's the zombie apocalypse you can't go by yourself!" the woman said.  
Morgan turned around and swung her axe and missed.  
"Listen old people, im not going with strangers. I got others with me and a family near by. Im safe! So go into your van and leave the state!" Morgan yelled.  
The woman and man looked at each other and went into their van and drove off immediately.  
Morgan huffed and continued walking towards the gun store.

Meanwhile at the house Sophie was the second to wake up, then Penny.  
"Morgan?" Penny asked.  
Morgan wasn't there.  
The two went upstairs, it was very quiet.  
Sophie went over the dining room and into the hallway, she looked at the front door seeing it was open.  
"Penny!" Sophie called.  
Penny ran over to where Sophie was standing and gasped.  
The two ran over to the glass door and took a note off.  
"She's going to the gun store!" Penny gasped.  
Sophie looked over and saw a crowbar.  
She picked it up and opened the glass door.  
"Penny stay here in case Vera wake up, im getting her." she said.  
"Wait, she's my sister!" Penny argued.  
"Penny we don't have time. Im going to get her back here and safely." Sophie said.  
She slammed the glass door shut and ran up the street to find Morgan. It was strange how quiet it was.  
Morgan saw what looked like a dead dog and dead zombie. The zombie's head was split.  
'She was here.' Sophie thought.  
She kept running up the street to Farroh Rd, where a zombie was walking towards the avenue.  
Sophie raised her crowbar and waited for the zombie to come closer, she then swung at the neck ripping it open. Then she swung at the head twice, tearing the eye and half of the skull. It kept walking towards her. Sophie kicked the zombie onto it's back and bashed it's head open with the crow bar.  
She huffed to catch a breath looking at it's smashed skull, she then swung the crowbar at the head just in case.

Two minutes away Morgan arrived at the gun store. A medium size horde was out front of it.  
_'I gotta get to the back.'_ Morgan thought.  
Morgan walked around the side and into the back, a zombie dog was almost done eating a cat.  
It's head stood and saw Morgan and snarled. It raced towards Morgan with it's jaws wide opened. Morgan ran to a dumpster and jumped onto it. The dog snarled and scratched the dumpster trying to get to Morgan.  
She then looked to the far end of the back, seeing a ladder attached to the wall. Morgan jumped onto a can and the dog snarled differently. It was like a cow's moo with a chicken's call.  
Morgan picked the axes up and slammed it into the dog's skull, killing it.  
The dog dropped dead, but the moans got louder. Morgan looked and saw the Zombies were coming from the corner she came from!  
Morgan got down and ran towards the ladder. She got to the ladder and dropped her axe onto the ground, she might not need it anymore!  
Morgan started climbing as the zombies started skipping faster, snarling and moaning. Morgan climbed to the roof and ran to where a window was. She raised her foot and started stomping until the glass gave away and broke. She jumped in right away and landed on her side, hurting her.  
It took a minute for her to get up.  
She looked around seeing that there were few guns.  
Twin pistols, a 45 colt and an AR 15.  
She looked around for a bag and founded and big bag and took it. She slammed it onto the desk and started filling it wth the guns.  
She soon started searching for ammo in the back room. She loaded it with Twenty boxes for the Colt, Fifteen for the AR and twenty for the Twins. She turned as she heard a banging noise from the front room.  
She looked and saw seven zombies now banging on the glass.  
One exit blocked.  
Morgan then went back to the back room and peaked through the exit door. The same horde was still there, some of them were scattered. She closed the door, she was trapped.  
Morgan went to the bag and picked it up, it was heavy!  
She limped over to the exit and went out silently. While the horde was looking up the ladder hissing one of them saw Morgan and started quickly following her.

Meanwhile Sophie arrived at the store where Morgan is. She started at how there was a horder at the front.  
Sophie held onto her crowbar tightly and went around the corner onto the side of the store. She kept going but was stopped as a figure went out. It was Morgan!  
"Morgan!" Sophie yelled.  
Morgan looked at Sophie and turned around seeing the zombie really close! Morgan was taken down and screamed loudly. Morgan pushed the zombie away, keeping it from biting her. Sophie ran and swung the crowbar at the zombie, hitting it off of Morgan and killing it. A second one followed and Sophie crakced it's skull open. Three more came from around the front and started to quickly limp over to them, until a loud bang was heard. A bullet went through two skulls!  
Sophie had no time to ask questions and swung at the third zombie twice, killing it.  
Morgan grabbed the gun back and ran back to their avenue.  
"Morgan why did you leave us?!" Sophie asked hitting Morgan's arm.  
"Because we need guns! Not just a bat and axe!" Morgan answered.  
"You could've gotten bit and we wouldn't have known! Did you see what happened back there? You are too young to leave us!" Sophie yelled.  
"Im only fifteen! Yes I got lucky with you but that sniper also save us!" Morgan argued.  
"That doesn't matter, from now on im keeping an eye on you and you are to stay with one of us!" Sophie yelled into Morgan's face.  
"Don't yell in my face Sophie! I did this also because of you all being asleep, am i the only early bird here?!" Morgan yelled loudly.  
The two were back at the house, where Penny was waiting there nervously.  
"Sophie thank you so much!" Penny yelled.  
Penny ran to Morgan and hugged her.  
"Your little moron was almost bit!" Sophie yelled.  
Penny glared at Morgan and opened her mouth until a knocking noise was heard from the back door.  
The four looked at the door and Sophie slowly walked up to the door and peaked into the window.  
There were two boys, one with a sniper rifle!  
Sophie opened the door.  
"Ah hello there!" one of them said.  
Vera pushed Sophie aside.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Im Ron, this is my brother Christopher. He's the sniper that saved two of you, i was the one that followed you guys back here." Ron said.  
Vera was pushed by Sophie.  
"Thanks for saving us. But the trouble won't happened again, we'll be keeping a close eye on Morgan." Sophie said.  
"Are you guys getting out of state?" Ron asked.  
"Why is it your buisness?" Sophie asked.  
Christopher turned around.  
"Im seventeen and Ron is eighteen, we need some people to travel with to Souther Idaho, where we have our uncle and aunt living there, you see we are from Spain. we moved here when Ron was ten and i was nine so we don't really have our accents." he said.  
"So you want to travel with us?" Sophie asked.  
"Yes please! We really need to get to Idaho." Ron begged.  
Sophie gave a nod.  
"Let us speak." Sophie said slamming the door.  
She turned to the girls.  
"I say we shouldn't! These are men, they could be perverts!" Penny said.  
"Exactly." Vera said.  
Morgan pushed Penny aside.  
"But we need them! One of them is a sniper and our group will be bigger and better." Morgan interrutped.  
Sophie thought for a moment. She then opened the door.  
"You guys don't do drugs or achohol right?" she asked.  
"No we're clean." Christopher said.  
"Are you perverts?" Sophie asked.  
Ron grinned and laughed.  
"No! But to tell you the truth Christopher is actually gay." Ron said.  
Christopher studied the ground with her face blood red.  
Sophie opened the screen door.  
"Get in." she groaned.  
Ron was starting to come in but stopped.  
"None of you are bit right?" he asked.  
"No. One of was almost bit though." Sophie answered.  
The two boys gave a nod and went inside the house.  
"Where are you two from?" Morgan asked.  
"Spain, but we moved here when we were nine and ten. We live four blocks from here." Christopher said.  
"So one of you is gay?" Penny asked folding her arms.  
"M-Me." Christopher said softly.  
Vera pushed Penny away.  
"Do you have Sniper ammunition?" Ron asked.  
"No. We have an AR-15, Twin Pistols, a Crowbar, a Bat and a 45 Colt." Morgan answered.  
"We have only three boxes left." Christopher said.  
Vera took out the twin pistols and gave the other twin to Penny.  
"Do you know how to use guns?" Ron asked.  
"Of course we do!" Vera said.  
Their guns were pointed to the floor and the took out the clips and started loading.  
"Ron and Chris. So you both know around 1 pm we'll be leaving here. Im waiting for my parents to come back from New York, if they don't return we're heading to Tennessee where my grandparents live." Sophie said.  
"We're heading to Kellyville,Idaho." Ron said.  
"And we're heading to Mooncycle, Tennessee where my grandparents have a small farm." Sophie said.  
"A farm?" Christopher asked.  
"No, we'll be heading off to Idaho soon." Ron said.  
"But they're in a city, it'll be abandoned!" Chris complained.  
"True." Morgan said.  
"We'll decide on the way." Ron said.


End file.
